


Before you know it I'm lost at sea

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, Cute, First Meeting, Fluff, Friendship, George POV, POV Third Person Limited, Pining George, sapnap doesn't know they're meeting, why am i writing this hello
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I'm so glad you made it"aka Dream and George meeting for the first time but make it self indulgent challenge
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125
Collections: Anonymous





	Before you know it I'm lost at sea

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why the first fic i've written in literal years is dnf but here we go
> 
> please do not force this ship onto the creators! this is fiction and for fun/not written seriously as i cannot actually write well. if they express they are uncomfortable i will take it down
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the Sapnap Religion and Cara Dele-Dream group chats, i know some of you lurk ao3 but if you find this we'll know you read fanfic lol

George stared into the mass of people, not quite sure of what he was looking for. His body shivered, either from the cold or anxiety, he wasn’t sure. He knew to look for dirty blonde hair, but then what? George had lost count of the people in the airport that fit that description. None of them felt quite right, none of them felt like Dream. 

He didn’t know if he would even be able to recognise his best friend. George feared he would be just another face in the crowd, but kept frantically searching, analysing each person as they claimed their items from baggage area.

George checked his phone, nothing. He tried not to worry, snd instead distracted himself with bitting his nails, a nervous habit that only added to his nausea. Why did he agree to this? What if Dream hates him in real life? What if he realises George is actually just annoying? 

Stop that George, everything is going to be okay.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice, a voice he’s only ever heard through his headphones, a voice that makes his heart stop.

“Oh Georrrrgggeee”

Swallowing the fear in his stomach, George turned around, only to be met with swarms of people going about their business. There’s no green eyed Floridian in sight, just regular travellers, he was probably hearing things. He tries not to feel disappointed until two large, warm hands covered his eyes. 

Holy shit. This was it. 

“Dream!”

“Guess who- damnit, you’re too smart for me George”

George was quickly scooped up into what he can only describe as the best hug he’s ever experienced in his life. Dream was tall, and not just kind of tall, extremely tall, contrasting George’s own height. Dream’s arms made him feel comfortable, safe, like he was finally home. George’s senses were overwhelmed, to say the least. Dream smelled exactly how George expected, a mixture of cologne and coffee, and his soft hum of affection towards the embrace made George melt.

He absolutely loved it.

George’s attempts to pull away were counted by Dream’s strong arms pulling him closer.

“I can’t believe you’re here, now let go of me you idiot so I can see your face”

“Fine, but don’t call me an idiot, idiot”

Dream’s arms loosened reluctantly, enough so George could look up to his face. Their eyes locked and suddenly George felt trapped. He couldn’t tell what colour his eyes were but he knew they were breathtaking, and it took all of his willpower to look away. Dream’s dirty blonde hair formed curls that hung slightly over his his eyes, and George wanted nothing more than to run his fingers though it. His face was dusted with freckles and radiated happiness, evident by his beaming grin. George thought, no he knew, Dream was beautiful.

He couldn’t believe it, George’s best friend was here in the flesh. He was real and he was staring at George with concern.

“We should probably uhh get out of here, we’re kind of in the way”

“Oh right, of course”, George said as he began leading Dream towards the exit.

“I’m so glad you made it”

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably crappy and short but i kinda have a plan so stick around? ionno


End file.
